new_toonbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Louie Picklezilla
Joining Disney's Toontown Online and temporarily quitting Louie Picklezilla first started playing Disney's Toontown Online in early 2007 (exact date unknown) as a short aqua mouse known as "Blinky", which he had reached over 110 laff on before losing his membership and deleting his Toon near the end of 2007. He then proceeded to make a new Toon called "King Sammie", a medium sized purple duck, who got to around 63 laff before being deleted due to Louie quitting the game around the end of 2008. 2 years later, after spotting an advertisement to his once-was favorite game in 2010, Louie returned to Toontown Online in 2010 where he created his final Toon, a medium sized red duck called Louie Picklezilla. He had not been very active on Toontown during this time and only reached to around 56 laff before Disney's Toontown Online closed its doors for good. .]] Joining Toonbook, winning a TTR Beta key and Toon Rewrite This didn't stop Louie from staying apart of the Toontown community, he joined Toonbook sometime during 2012 and has been an active member since. Louie won a beta key on May 19th 2014 to beta test Toontown Rewritten, a fan made recreation of Disney's Toontown Online using resources found on the Internet and available for download to the public. Since then, he has reached to 94 laff and has changed his look using the Toon Rewrite feature made available in Toontown Rewritten, turning from a medium red duck to a shorter blue duck. Toon Rewrite, ToonFest Blue and using Third Party Software 6 months after he had rewritten (pun punintended) his Toon, Louie had once again bought a Toon Rewrite from his Cattlelog so that he could revert himself back to the short-but-medium red Louie Picklezilla. A few months later, the ToonFest 2015 in-game celebration was announced, along with a rare and exclusive blue Toon colour that was only buyable during the ToonFest celebration. Louie had decided to buy this, along with a light blue version of his signature top-hat and a red bowtie. This had temporarily become his signature look, before changing back to his original clothes set as the event had come to a conclusion. Rewriting his Toon twice is what caused Louie to become more inactive on Toontown Rewritten, as he hadn't enjoyed playing as Louie due to his new look. A couple of weeks later, Louie had learned that in the real world, his father wasn't going to be alive for long. This had caused him to lose control of his emotions and take his frustrations out on his close friends, as well not caring if his account got banned. He and his friend Oreo then went rampant in the Toontown community, hacking into innocent users and moderators/administrators' accounts on Toonbook and using hacks within Toontown Rewritten, leading to a permanent termination from Toonbook for both Louie and Oreo, as well as a temporary ban for both on Toontown Rewritten. Personal Details Born: London, England, United Kingdom Ethnicity: British Birthday: December 14th Favourite Games * Toontown Rewritten * WWE 2K19 * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Grand Theft Auto V * Minecraft Friends (By Toon Names, Not Ranked) * Bamboozled (formerly Oreo) * Blueberry * Chrisppy * Comet * Spiral * King Crazy * Queenie (formerly Qween Twikle Bubble) * Sparky * Featherbubble Other Current Toons Blinky A short aqua mouse, originally made as Louie's first Toon on Toontown Online, but is now Louie's second Toon on Toontown Rewritten. ---- Beartrude A medium white bear, a new Toon of his that only existed on Toontown Rewritten and never on Toontown Online. ---- Deputy Fritz A medium light blue rabbit, originally created on Toontown Rewritten using a separate account to mess with Vibrant Valley Toons, but has since been taken seriously. ---- Droopy Nickelnose A medium blue dog, originally made on Toontown Online with the help of Louie's father around 2008. He was recreated in early February 2016, 4 months after Louie's father had passed away. Past/Deleted Toons King Sammie A medium purple duck, originally Louie's main Toon after deleting Blinky on Toontown Online. He was deleted on Toontown Rewritten on the 18th of July 2015 due to inactivity and will most likely not be remade. ---- Super Spike A medium royal blue mouse, a new Toon that was made only on Toontown Rewritten and never on Toontown Online, only to be deleted on the 25th of July 2015 due to inactivity on the Toon. Category:Toons Category:NTBW Admins